Little Hands, little eyes Lots of Justus, lots of Surprise
by The Un-Wanted Angel
Summary: Little Naruto's curious about many things in life. Konoha is a curious place to live in when there's wepons, millions of jutsus and a perverted God-father.
1. Chapter 1 Breakfast Sasuke Baths Naps

**Hello, Naruto-World, You all know how I love to write Naruto family fics. Well, here's another one for you all, I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to review!**

**Title: Little hands, little eyes. Lots of Jutsus, lots of surprise.**

**Summary: Little Naruto's curious about many things in life. Konoha is a curious place to live in when there's wepons, millions of jutsus and a perverted God-father. **

**Rating: T (for MinaKushi and innocent SasuNaru) **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Breakfast/Sasuke/Baths/Naps**

"Finish your breakfast, Naru-chan." Kushina Uzumaki smiled at Naruto. Naruto grinned up at his mother, nodding as he took in a big spoonfull of oatmeal his father spoon-fed him. Naruto hiccuped and Minato's wiped his chin with the paper towel, smiling at Naruto's adorable actions.

"You're too cute, Naru-chan." Minato boasted and Naruto smirked.

"Looks from Mama! Datebanyo!" He raised his hands in the air and that stole Kushina's heart as she picked her little boy up, swinging him around. Minato softly smiled and cleaned up the family's breakfast.

Minato had work and Kushina was to have tea with Mikoto later that day, so it ment Naruto would play with Sasuke today. Naruto was uber excited. He loved Sasuke. Literally, he loved the raven. He would pet his silky black hair and Sasuke would cuddle with him. Itachi would be at the accadamy, but he was sure that if they stuck around long enough then Itachi would play with them.

After walking as far as the Hokage's office to drop off Minato (and several kisses and hugs goodbye) Kushina and Naruto headed to The Uchiha compound. Naruto skipped the whole way there and when he saw Sasuke, he started to run to the little raven, nearly jumping on him when he got close enough.

"Sasu!" Naruto smiled.

Sasuke blushed, kissing Naruto's nose. "Nawu*!"

Mikoto stood outside, waving to Kushina. All morning Naruto and Sasuke ran around the house, playing a game they called Kitty-cats. Kitty-cats is when you chase on another around, roll around and nap in the sun and 'meow' for anything and everything. Around lunch time Naruto fed Sasuke some of his mother's ramen, Sasuke liked the ramen, but he wasn't a total freak about it.

Sadly, around nap-time Kushina decided it was time for Naruto and her to leave. Naruto sniffed, chubby tears coming out of his eyes, Sasuke had shed a few of his tears too. It was so sad to see the todlers hug each other and cry, feeling as if they wouldn't see one another ever again that Mikoto invited Kushina to visit tomorrow. Naruto heard this and smiled, kissing Sasuke's nose again.

"Love you, Sasu!" Naruto smiled.

"Loves Nawu!" Sasuke exclaimed, hugging Naruto.

When Naruto came home, he had fallen asleep while Kushina carried him to his room for a nap. And he slept peacefully, waking up to hearing his father and mother talking about somthing he didn't understand in the kitchen. He beamed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes running to the kitchen where he hugged his father's leg.

"Daddy!" Naruto cheered. "Naru-chan wants a kiss!"

Minato smiled, lowering himself to pick up Naruto, recieving a sloppy Daddy-kiss on his whiskered cheek. Naruto giggled and Kushina smiled.

"Minato-kun, I have to run to the store to pick up dinner. Can you give Naruto a bath?" She asked.

Minato nodded. "Alright. Come on Naruto, bath-time."

Naruto wasn't too leanient on taking a bath, but once he saw his squeeky frogs and bubbles, he knew it would be fun. Naruto shivered once his clothes were taken off, but once Minato swooped him up into the tub, he felt warm again. Naruto immedatly attacked for the bubbles, not even noticing that his father had washed his hair already.

Minato let Naruto have some fun in the tub, before pulling the plug.

"Okay, Naruto, let's get you dry and warm so you can eat when Kaa-san get's home." Minato smiled, wrapping Naruto's in a fluffy towel.

"Dada?" Naruto asked. "How come...I can't cwoss the street alone?"

It was completly randome, but it made it cute.

"Because you're not that big of a boy to cross the street by yourself yet." Minato smiled.

Naruto huffed. He was a big boy! "But you and Mama call me a big boy all da' time!"

"I know little fox...but there are limits."

"Lwimits?" Naruto asked.

_"Limits_. And yes, that means boundries Naruto, remember the word: _boundires_?" Minato asked, placing Naruto on the changing table where he changed Naruto into a pull-up and fresh new Pj's. Naruto did remember the word, it was the word his mother and father used when he wasn't allowed to do somthing, like touch the stove, open doors, or run down the stairs.

Naruto was fully dressed, but he was still sleepy, yawning and rubbing hsi eyes once more.

"daddy...can I take a widdle nap?" Naruto asked.

Minato smiled. "Of course you may lay down again, Naruto." The soothing father picked up the sleepyhead once more, accept he walked out of the room, heading towards the master bedroom, he'd take a little sleep with his son, since Naruto didn't want Nightmares.

* * *

***Nawu= Since Sasuke's a little kid, he calls Naru Nawu**

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	2. Chapter 2 Time-outs Sakura Uncle-Kakashi

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Time-outs/Sakura/Uncle-Kakashi's Book**

"I wan' out!" Naruto Uzumaki cried. Having to sit in the corner on the naught-stool and being quiet was no fun. Especially when it's not his fault! Naruto huffed, tears rolling down his cheeks. Kushina looked out from the corner of the kitchen.

"No Naruto. Your four minutes aren't up." She said.

"Not fair!" Naruto cried. "I didn't do it!"

"Naruto...I watched you hit Sasuke, that wasn't nice, that's why we left early." Kushina said, leaving Naruto to think about what he did. The poor blonde was confused. He and Sasuke were playing Kitty-Cats like they always would and all Naruto did was pet Sasuke's cheek, but for some reason, Sasuke started bawling. Naruto had slapped him, but Naruto didn't think it was bad, he was just playing, he didn't mean it.

But Kushina didn't believe him and it resulted in a harsh spanking and five minutes of time out and he wouldn't be allowed to see Sasuke "for a long-while" as Mikoto put it.

When Naruto's five minutes were up, it was just in time when Minato arrived home. Naruto figured Minato would be his shining light of hope for Minato to help him get out of trouble, but Kushina reached him first, explaining to Minato why Naruto was being punished.

Minato frowned. Naruto knew he was in for it now.

"Naruto...we don't hit our friends." Minato said, hands on his hips scoulding Naruto.

"But I was just pwaying" Naruto sobbed.

"Well, Sasuke didn't think it was playing. He said it hurt and it must have if you made him cry. We don't hit our friends Naruto, that makes friends sad." Kushina narrowed her eyes.

"Why would you think it was okay to hit Sasuke, Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Becaws..." Naruto hiccuped. "We pwayed kitties...and kitties do that" Naruto was crying now. He felt embaressed and upset. He didn't like it when his parents spanked him or punished him. He truly didn't mean to hit Sasuke, he was only playing.

"Well, we can't play so rough with people Naruto. That's why when Kaa-san and I say to calm down when you play with your friends or your toys is so you don't hurt people or break your toys." Minato said. "Do you understand, Naruto?"

Naruto nodded. "I...I sorwy" He hiccuped.

Minato and Kushina sweetly smiled, hugging their baby boy. Naruto made sure to apologize to Sasuke the very next day and he was allowed to play with him again once Sasuke forgave him. After all, they were best-friends, they couldn't be separated.

Naruto really liked to color. He loved to color with his orange crayon the most. But one day, while coloring in his dad's office since Kushina was assigned a mission and there was no one else to watch Naruto, Minato suggested that Naruto stay in his office and color while he was at a meeting.

What could go wrong...

Naruto ran out of paper. He had already colored his family, his friends and animals he liked, but now he was sad, he couldn't color anything else because he didn't have any paper left. Naruto tried to look around to find more paper to color on, but he couldn't find any.

Taking a look at the walls, he smiled.

They were white and he once saw painters pain on walls. So there would be no harm in coloring, right?

Wrong.

Naruto wasn't even finished with his drawing before his crayon was yanked out of his hand, he was flipped over his father's knee and spanked five times for drawing on the walls and put to bed early that night, without dessert.

* * *

Naruto never really thought about girls before he met...**her.**

For a while, the only woman he ever knew or cared about was his mother.

And For a longer time, he considered himself to be married to his mother. He asked his father permission to marry his mommy, since he liked her a lot. Minato only chuckled loudly and said he could have her (which resulted in a frying pan to the back of his head by his "darling" wife) and so after dinner before bedtime he kissed his mommy on the lips, giving her a plastic ring he found on the ground and was officially married to his mommy.

But this time...he wanted to marry...her.

"H-hi, Sakura." Naruto nervously blushed at Sakura Haruno.

Sakura Naruto was a pretty little girl, pink hair and dashing green eyes. Naruto thought she was a princess if she was that pretty.

"Married?" Sakura asked, thinking about this one.

"I don...know...Do I have to ask my mommy?" She asked. Naruto didn't think about that, he had to ask his daddy, did Sakura have to ask her mommy? He guessed it would be fine if they forgot to ask this one time.

Naruto didn't have a ring for Sakura, but he did have a bunch of flowers he picked. He gave them to Sakura and her eyes glowed, she had never recieved such a pretty gift. She smiled, kissing him on the lips.

Naruto giggled but screamed in terror when he saw his mother running after Sakura.

"How dare you...violate my baby!" She screamed.

While Sakura ran away, crying and screaming to get away from "the evil-lady." Naruto stood there, dumbfounded then realized he had probably hurt his mommy's feelings by marrying Sakura. He figured if he picked her flowers, than she wouldn't be sad anymore.

* * *

Naruto really liked Kakashi.

Kakashi had a funny mask he was always trying to pull down. Kakashi also had puppys for Naruto to play with while he talked to his daddy. One day, Kakashi brought a book with him while he talked to his daddy. Naruto, as much as he liked the doggies, was so curious as to what the book was for. His mommy and Daddy told him not to look at it.

"You're not old enough." His father would blush and smile.

"..._If I catch you reading that, I'll cut your fingers off_!" His mother would say, scaring Naruto.

But he was so curious. So dang Curious!

Then his oppertunity came. Kakashi's bag had gotten a little rip that would get bigger and bigger till one day, his book fell out of the bag and no one noticed while Kakashi follwed Minato to the dining room where the three adults would talk in peace.

Naruto smiled, picking up the book, running to his room to read it.

Naruto was confused. He couldn't understand the words and there were odd pictures. Pictures of boys taking baths with girls, being in the same bed with them and one boy licked the girl's chest. Naruto couldn't understand. So what was wrong with this book that he couldn't look at? He took baths with his parents and took naps with them and somtimes and his mommy would feed him threw her chest. He couldn't understand why it was so "grown up" to read these books.

He grew tired of the book and tossed it down the steps.

He thought of a new wonder insted of Uncle-Kakashi's books. He wanted to know about the ballons his daddy kept in the top dresser desk in his parent's room.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	3. Chapter 3 Jiraiya Fireballs Candy

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Jiraiya/fireballs/candy**

"Naruto, this is Jiraiya." Minato beamed his famous grin. "He's a guest in our house so-"

"So don't be a brat" Jiraiya calliously spoke, cutting Minato off. Naruto's cheeks had puffed up and his eyes went a slight-tint of red.

"Bwat?! I not a bwat!" Naruto screamed, pointing his thumb to his chest. "Mammy says I a cute little baby!"

Jiraiya smirked. "So...you're a baby?"

"I not a baby!" Naruto hollered, his face turning a beat red in anger. He liked Jiraiya for a second, that was until he opened his mouth and called him a brat, Naruto hated being called that more than anything in the world. Jiraiya knew he had hit a sweet spot, but he thought twice when he saw an angry look from Minato.

Naruto was as curious about Jiraiya as he was Kakashi.

He found out that Jiraiya wrote the books Kakashi loves. Naruto innocently spoke up at the dinner table saying he didn't like the books, causing his parents to blush both in anger and surprise and Jiraiya to feel outraged.

Jiraiya stayed a whole week and Naruto (as much as he hated it when Jiraiya called him a brat) came to love the teacher. On Jiraiya last day, he requested to Kushina and Minato, if he could have some alone time to bond with his god-son. They absent-mindedly didn't think anything of this but Naruto could tell somthing smelled fishy.

"Okay...now walk threw there." Jiraiya grinned.

Naruto looked at the sign, he couldn't read very well, but he knew the sign for: GIRLS ONLY when he saw one.

"But...I'm a boy," Naruto stampered, "I can't go in there."

Jiraiya whistled, acting if nothing was wrong when he kicked the little boy into the room. Naruto went flying and landed in a pile of wet towels. Many girls screamed when they saw Naruto, but a few older women calmed down, smiling.

"Oh, don't be worried girls, it's onyl a little boy." One red-head spoke.

"Are you lost little one?" A blonde asked.

All these women were naked, largely-breatsed and all doating on the little boy. Jiraiya smiled, hearing the panic in the rooms and put on his worried face.

"Oh, Naruto!" He smiled, pretending to be relieved. "There you are! I told you not to go running around!"

Many girls gave off curious looks, but many of them screamed at the adorable "Father" who was "crying" while holding "his son" Jiraiya turned his attention to the girls, although he was straight-faced and serious, lying to the girls that his son wandered into the girl's section of the bath house, on the inside he was jumping for joy seeing the many naked women.

Naruto was confused. Very confused.

And about an hour later, he grew bored of sitting and talking to the naked ladies (and watching his god-father being sumothered in girls) so he asked for a phone to call home.

Imagine the beating Kushina and Minato gave Jiraiya that night once they found out what happened to their little-boy.

* * *

Sasuke, in Naruto's opinion, was a "sweet-boy"

Sasuke would cuddle with him, even kiss him, and Sasuke called him his Best-friend. Naruto enjoyed playing with Sasuke. But Sasuke and his friend Sakura had a weird relationship. Sakura, he knew was a clingy person towards Naruto until one day Naruto introduced Sasuke to Sakura and Sakura's eyes lit up like a tiger's.

Sasuke clearly did not like Sakura hugging him or petting his hair, and how dare she call him "Sasu!" That was somthing only Naruto could do in his mind.

Naruto felt he had done somthing wrong when he was playing with Sakura and Sasuke.

Sasuke would always have a glare on his face and be very pouty, while Sakura clinged to the raven. Sasuke couldn't help but see how much attention Sakura would give him and not Naruto, it was as if she was ignoring Naruto to be with him (and she was) he had grown so fed up with seeing Naruto cry because his friends wouldn't play with and always ran away from him, when in reality Sasuke ran away from Naruto because wherever Naruto was, Sakura was.

Sasuke had been watching Itachi for quite some time now.

And one day, he saw somthing amazing that he begged Itachi to show him.

Naruto sniffed, he knew that today he would be able to play with Sakura and Sasuke, but they always ran away from him, leaving him alone and it upset him tramendiously. While he waited with Sakura, he couldn't help the tears falling from his eyes, any minute now that his mother, Sakura's mother and Sasuke's mother were having Tea, sasuke would come down from his room and Sakura and Sasuke would run away from him.

"Sakura...you still my wifey right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah...sure Naru." She guessed, not paying attention to him.

Naruto sighed. Sasuke came into the back yard, smiling.

Naruto was surprised, this was the first time in a long time that he saw Sasuke smiling.

"Sasu!" Sakura smiled, running to Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, folding his hands screaming:

"Fire-style! Fireball spit!"

Sakura screamed a bloody-screech as four little fireballs came chasing after her. She wouldn't be playing with Sasuke or Naruto for a very long time.

* * *

Naruto wasn't allowed candy that much, his father insisted that since he was already a wild-child, he didn't need much sweets. Once in a great while Naruto was allowed somthing sweet to eat, but mostly for a treat. He certainly wasn't allowed to eat Candy before dinner.

One day, Naruto had a huge craving for some chocolate his mother bought. Naruto licked his lips seeing the candy sticking out of the shopping bag, just teasing him, daring him to have one tiny lick of the chocolate.

Well, one lick turned out to be one tiny bit. One tiny bite turned to one bigger bite, and then a even bigger bite. Now, there was no more chocolate and a messy boy with chocolate stains on the front of his shirt, in his hair and on his hands, whiskered cheeks and a little on his pants.

Naruto rubbed his tummy in delight.

"MMM! Yummy!" Naruto boasted, sucking the chocolate from his fingers.

"_Naruto Minato Uzumaki_!" A scream came from behind him. Naruto yelped, turning around seeing his mother, her red hair flowing upward just like tails of a fox. He screamed, running away from her.

"Get back here, you're tracking chocolate threw the house!" Kushina screamed running after Naruto.

Minato turned behind a corner, trying not to smile from the scene.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	4. Chapter 4 Hiccups Bathroom Red hair

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Hiccups/Bathroom/Red hair**

It had been going on for fifteen minutes. At first Kushina thought nothing of it and figured it would pass, but later on that afternoon as the day continued it's course of going with the flow, it wouldn't stop and it pestered her. It was cute and adorable at first, now it was downright irritating and it made her temper rise. Naruto continued to eat his finger sandwiches, Minato read the paper, sipping coffee and she growled, watching the clock tick-tock.

_'Hic'_

Kushina's eyebrow twicted.

_'Hic'_

Minato flipped the page of his newspaper, eyeing Naruto

_'Hic'_

Kushina's face is beat red.

_'Hic-hic'_

"Goddammit! I can't take it anymore, Minato Naruto has the hiccups!" Kushina screamed in annoyance. Minato sighed, placing his paper down, turning to Naruto. It was lunchtime and Naruto was seated in his booster seat at the table eating sliced sandwiches.

"Naruto, I'm getting you a glass of water to calm the hiccups, alright?" Minato smiled, reaching for Naruto's favriote orage cup, the one with the ninja stars painted on.

_"Hic,_ want juice!" Naruto demanded _'Hic'_

"No, you're having water, or the hiccups won't leave." Minato replied, already pouring water into the cup. Naruto hiccuped three more times before guzzling down the bevarage after he sighed in content from the cool drink, the adults waited three minutes in silence then-

_'Hic'_

"Dattebayne!" Kushina screamed. "Urgh!" Kushina pulled Naruto out of his booster seat, flipping him upside down and shaking him. Minato was shocked.

"KUSHINA!" He screamed, trying to stop Kushina from giving Naruto brain damage.

Naruto giggled. "Faster mommy, faster!"

Kushina huffed and puffed, setting Naruto gently on the ground on his feet. Naruto beamed, giggling.

"Wan' more!" He smiled.

1...

"Okay...I think they're gone" Kushina smiled.

2...

"Kushina, that was totally uness-"

3-

_'Hic'_

"DAMMIT!"

* * *

"Okay, Naruto. You're a big boy now, that means you have to start going to the bathroom on your own." Minato said, following Naruto to the bathroom.

"but...I don't know..." Naruto said, looking unsure.

Naruto was still in the potty-training stage, he had a weak bladder and had accidents, but since he had turned three, that was becoming less frequent. He still had bed-wetting problems at night, but Minato was focused on day-time training first.

"Come on Naruto' it's not that hard." Minato said, using his kunai to open the box that had toddler steps to help little-ones to the toilet better.

Naruto looked unsure. He was laid on the ground as his daddy took off his dry pull-up and set him on the toilet.

"Okay, now Naruto. Now if you have to go, just g on the toilet." Minato instructed.

Naruto looked up.

Minato blinked.

Naruto blinked.

"Oh! I bet you want to be alone." Minato guessed, already leaving the bathroom, Naruto watching his every move. Minato closed the door, standing outside.

"Now, call me when you're done and I'll show you what to do next." Minato said, having his hands behind his back. Naruto sat for a few seconds, he didn't have to go at all, so he hoisted himself off of the toilet, forgetting he was bare skinned from the waist down. Then he smiled.

He was in the bathroom.

Alone.

He had never been in this room alone. Usually his mother and father would always accompany him here, now that he was alone, he could explore.

Naruto hummed, opening the cabinets. He found a few rolls of toilet paper, he didn't find them fun until he flung one, watching the paper spin and roll out into a long strip. He giggled, throwing more rolls around. Minato who was outside the door, raised an eyebrow.

"Naruto? Are you okay?"

"No daddy! Don't open, I'm going potty!" Naruto lied, throwing more paper.

Minato nodded. "Okay, tell me when you're done." He didn't sound quite sure, but he'd do anything to get Naruto out of diapers.

Naruto tried to contain his giggles as he continued to trash the place with toilet paper, then somthing else caught his eye. It was a bomb! It was the kind like the ones in cartoons! He gasped in awe as he pushed the little plundger, but insted of a loud bang, it was a cottom matterial with a string, he sighed sadly knowing he was wrong about the bomb and tossed it away. Then his ninja-rubber duckies caught his eyes.

Minato tapped his foot, the bathroom was quiet.

Too quiet.

He opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"N-NAruto! What have you done?!"

Naruto looked up from his rubber duckies.

"I'm pwaying." He spoke.

Minato lightly cursed under his breath and went pale when Kushina came home, in a dire need to use the restroom.

* * *

Kushina's red hair would drag on the floor wherever she walked. Naruto liked to follow it around, when he was younger, he loved to curl up in the red massive hair when he took naps with his mommy. Kushina didn't mind at all. Her hair was so long that if Naruto wanted to roll around and play with it, it wouldn't pull on her head.

But that was when he was a baby. Now he was a three-year-old toddler. He liked to pull and tug really hard on her hair and it that did hurt.

"Mamma! I wanna' snuggle" Naruto giggled, raising his arms and Kushina obliged him, picking him up where Naruto snuggled his little head into her neck, taking a sniff of Kushina's hair. Straberries...

He sighed in content. His mother's hiar was still a comfort for him.

When Minato came home later that night, Naruto was attempting to braid Kushina's hair while the doting mother make a salad. Minato chuckled, walking over to his wife kissing her forehead. Naruto looked up and gasped in horror. As Kushina hugged his daddy tightly in a loving manner, his daddy had the nerve to sniff his mommy's hair!

That does it!

"My hair!" Naruto screamed, pulling on Kushina's red hair.

Kushina yelped and turned swiftly around.

"Dattebane!" She screamed.

"Naruto!" Minato hollered.

"Mama's hair! Mine!" He took a big grip on the hair and Kushina rolled her eyes.

"Naruto, my hair can be for Daddy too. It's mostly mine anyways."

Naruto huffed. His mommy was_ his wifey_. Why does he have to share?! Minato sadly smiled, grabbing somthing behind his back. While Kushina and Naruto had a heated disagreement, Kushina heard a small:

Snip, snip.

She gasped and Naruto cheered.

"Here, Naruto." Minato smiled, placing three locks of red hair into a plastic bag, handing it to his son.

"Mama's hair!" He smiled, opening the bag, he could still smell his mother's scent. Now, Naruto could smell, grab and pull and loving do whatever he wanted to the hair without hurting Kushina's head and his relationship with his father. Naruto skipped to his room, chanting: "I have mama's hair"

Minato smiled, turning to his wife in which he paled.

"You...cut...my hair..." She growled.

"...Just a tiny inch." Minato replied.

The salad bowl quickly met his head, along with a frying pan.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	5. Chapter 5 Kyuubi Minato Kushina

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Kyuubi/Minato/Kushina**

Kyuubi was a big red fox.

He was the nine-tailed demon that was sealed inside Naruto Minato Uzumaki. He was ferocious. He was dashing. He was...sick and tired of smelling ramen.

Naruto giggled while playing jump-rope with Kyuubi's tail and Kyuubi groaned, seeing the little slip of paper, he was sealed away in this huge cage by a lowsy slip of paper! He looked down at Naruto. The kid didn't look too bright in his opinion. He'd probably kill everyone if you bribed him well enough.

Wait...that's it! Bribing!

**"Kit."** He spoke.

"Why you cawl me dat!" Naruto smiled, not looking up.

**"That's the name of a baby fox, now Kit!"** He called once more. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked at Kyuubi, Kyuubi smirked, an idea popping into his head.

**"Do you like that game?"** He smiled, evily. Naruto nodded.

"You fur...makes me tink of Mammy!" Naruto smiled. Kyuubi gasped, he knew this would work, he smirked once more.

**"Hmmm...interesting. You know, I have more than just that amount of fur."** This idea was going to be his ticket out of here!

"Weally?" Naruto asked.

**"Suuuure. I have a whole body full of that fur, it's the finest fur of all foxes"** Kyuubi boasted, his ego getting the best of him. He cleared his throat. **"Would you like to...touch it?"** He grinned his foxy-grin.

"Yeah, yeah! I wanna' I wanna!" Naruto jumped up and down.

**"Okay Naruto-chan-oh...oh,darn!"** Kyuubi pretended to sound defeated.

"What wong?!" Naruto asked, worried.

**"You see, Kit, I can't let you touch my fur, because I'm sealed away in this cage...do you see that little paper up there?"** Kyuubi's heart raced as he knew any second he would leave this horrible care.

"Yeah" Naruto spoke.

**"I need you to grab it."** Kyuubi spoke really fast, super excited.

Naruto didn't look so sure of himself. "You prom'ise...we play more?" He asked.

**"Yeah, yeah, sure-just do it!"** Kyuubi lied.

Naruto hopped on one of Kyuubi's tails as Kyuubi rose Naruto highter in the air, his little arm stretched out and his fingers wiggling to rip off the seal Kyuubi's heart races massivly and quisky as he couldn't help but smile.

**"Yes...yes...so close Naruto! Rip it off!"** Kyuubi cheered.

Naruto's tounge stuck out of his mouth in concentration.

_"Narutoooo!"_

Naruto and Kyuubi gasped.

"Mammy!" Naruto cheered. "It's lunch time!"

**"No, no kit, come back!"** Kyuubi called after Naruto as Naruto slid off of Kyuubi's tail running away from the cage. **"You were helping me take off the seal!"**

"Next time, Kyuubi!" Naruto called back.

Of course, Naruto didnt' do it next time, much to Kyuubi's rage, Naruto figured playing with Kyuubi's tail was enough.

* * *

Minato Namikaze was his name, Minato Namikaze was his daddy.

Naruto knew he had the coolest daddy ever. His daddy was the Hokage, pretty much the best guy in town. Everyone knew his father, everyone in the stores, everyone on the streets and of course everyone of his friends knew who his daddy was. His daddy was popular.

His daddy beat up bad guys, his daddy knew cool things to do with a little blue ball he called the 'Resangan' His daddy could also be serious and slightly scary if he was mad. Although that only happened when Naruto was in trouble, like coloring on his walls of his office, or using his important papers to make airplanes and playing dress up in his Hokage robe, well, Minato didn't mind the last one as long as Naruto hung it back up.

Even though his daddy worked a lot and could be stern. His daddy always tried to made time for Naruto and his mommy. Minato would swoup Naruto with his large and strong arms, carrying him to wherever Naruto desired.

His father, just like his mother, would sooth him to sleep. Naruto would get lost in the sweet lullabies Minato would sing and cuddling with his daddy was just as good as cuddling with his mommy.

Minato scared away the monsters in his closet and under his bed, therefore, Naruto did not fear monsters...too much.

Minato was a funny daddy. He once tried to make Kushina and Naruto a ramen lunch, when he burnt the noodles.

Kushina laughed loudly "How do you burn noodles, you dope"

Naruto gasped. "Daddy...did the noodles go to heaven?"

Minato was his hero. Naruto would always see a look of, what adults call: pride in his eyes. Naruto had no idea how much he ment to Minato. Naruto, according to himself, is and always will be his little baby boy. Naruto, his miracle, his beautiful gift from the one he loved with all his heart. A Hero.

Both of them, saw each other, as a hero.

One was born to be a hero.

The other, loved as a hero.

Both good. Both loved.

"Daddy...?" Naruto asked one night, just as Minato was turning on the nightlight.

"Yes, Naruto?" Minato smiled.

Naruto thought of what he wanted to say, but he couldn't figure out what. He didn't know what to call this feeling until he was told later in life of what it was called, but at the moment, three-year-old Naruto was feeling...longing. It had been a whole two days since he saw his Daddy and he missed him. He just didn't know how to say it.

"...Nothing." He replies, turning over to fall asleep.

Minato smiles sdly, walking over to sit in the nursery rocking-chair.

He'll watch his son sleep, just this once.

* * *

Four words of warning:

Don't.

Mess.

With.

Kushina.

If you managed to follow those simple life-lines, then you'll be great with Kushina. Kushina was once a lonley child, who didn't want to be told what to do. She hated men for a long time until she met Minato who had saved her life and truthfully told her of how he didn't want to loose her.

Kushina thought that when she was pregnant, she'd be having a girl, but fate proved her wrong and she blessed a baby boy into this world. A messy, loud, adorable (and if you told her otherwise, her fist met your fase in a heartbeat) little boy. Kushina knew Naruto was perfect, she wasn't speaking that like every mother does of their child, she spoke that as-a-matter-of-fact. Kushina gave Naruto everything as a little baby, well, everything little babies were allowed and slightly more.

If Naruto cried, she'd be at his side in a blink of an eye.

If Naruto couldn't sleep, then dammit she wasn't sleeping until he was.

Naruto and Kushina couldn't be separated for along time. The only ones Kushina felt comfortable holding Naruto were her husband, Tsunade and (if he proved himself worth of holding her little miracle) Jiraiya. Other who asked "pretty-please?" with large eyes, she'd have to think about.

One day, Naruto did it.

He walked.

Kushina was beaming with joy on that day, tears fell from her eyes as Naruto walked to her. Naruto had no idea what he did, but he liked it. Now, she can't make him sit down even if it killed her. Naruto the little three-year-old can't help but be a ball of energry. Now he complains about having to take a nap, where as it felt like such a short time ago when he wanted to nap with her. She still breastfeeds him, but he's starting to wean himself and focus more on ramen. She slightly feels useless, but it all goes away when he's at her and Minato's bedside asking if he can sleep with them.

When Naruto smiles, Kushina's world is filled with sunshine. When Naruto cries, she feels horrible. And As much as she wants to, she knows she can't keep him from growing up. One day, he'll meet a pretty girl, become Hokage, marry that pretty girl and she'll have to number 2# for girls he loves. And if he has daughters then her rank will be lowered. She sighes, maybe she's over-reacting, but she has the right...doesn't she?

"I wanna' marry you, Mama!" Naruto declaired one morning.

Kushina was washing dishes when Naruto declaired he was marrying his mother.

Kushina's heart fluttered with joy. "Oh...Naruto, that's so sweet." She smiled.

"I gotta' wing and everything!"

"A...wing?"

"Wing!" Naruto held up a plastic ring with a pink heart in the middle, it was dusty, but she still loved it.

"I ask-ed Daddy and he says it okay!" Naruto beamed. "Kiss you!"

Kushina smiled, lowering down her neck and head and Naruto kissed her lips, placing the ring on her finger right infront of the ring Minato gave her on their wedding day.

"Loves mommy more than ramen!" Naruto chimed.

Kushina grinned. "Mommy loves you too, Naruto."

What Kushina doesn't know, if Naruto's philosiphy was: Your mother is your first love. And it's true.

"...Mommy make me ramen?" Naruto asked, a sneeky grin on his face.

Kushina's eyes popped open. "Did you just want ramen?!"

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	6. Chapter 6 Itachi Soap Blankey

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went threw a tramatic break-up with my boyfriend of 1 year and 2 months. Apparently he needed some "time-alone" to get things situated in his life.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Itachi/Soap/Blankey**

Naruto liked Itachi. Itachi was so cool!

Itachi was Sasuke's older brother and if he was lucky, Itachi would be home when Naruto came to play and somtimes if he was_ really_ lucky, Itachi would play with Sasuke and him if they asked. Itachi was a quiet person, he didn't like too loud of noises, he was very gentle and it made Naruto want an older brother who was just like Itachi. Sasuke was lucky to have Itachi.

One day, luck came his way.

His parents told him that they were going out to eat, although Naruto at first was upset knowing he wouldn't be allowed to go, but once his parents told him Itachi would be watching him, he didn't mind if he wasn't allowed to go out to dinner. Naruto bounced around the house while his mother and father insturcted Itachi on Naruto's behavior, what to expect and what to do when somthing happens, they told Itachi Naruto would need a bath and that he was teething at a late start in life and there was tooth gel in the bathroom.

Itachi had never in his life seen such a hyper child. Sure, he had already known Naruto for a while, but Naruto acted like a guest in his home, this was Naruto's home, meaning Naruto could run around and be a totally different person.

Itachi had spoon-fed Naruto steemed leeks and carrots, given him a bubble bath and made sure Naruto brushed his teeth, applying the gel before Naruto could complain about his mouth hurting. Naruto had fallen asleep in Itachi's lap while Itachi told Naruto a bedtime story and Itachi smiled.

Naruto is a good kid, Itachi smiled.

The next morning Naruto ran as fast as he could to the Uchiha compund with his mother. Sasuke could see Naruto running and he smiled, opening his arms for Naruto to hug him, imagine his anger when he saw Naruto run right past him and jusp into Itachi's arms.

Now he had ANOTHER thing to beat Itachi at!

* * *

Soap was used somtimes to be placed into Naruto's mouth when he used "swear words" and his parent's caught him, but mostly soap was used for bathtime. Naruto loved his little bar of soap, it was orange and smelled like peaches. Naruto loved getting all soapy and clean, smelling freash and feeling great.

Soap was not to be eaten. Naruto learned that the hard way when he ate half a bar of soap and got sick. Although, Minato and Kushina did find the bubbles Naruto would burp out of his mouth, just absouluty cute.

* * *

"Mama!" Naruto cried in fear, throwing toys and pulling covers off of his bed, he was incredably worried. His nap-time was soon it was bad enough he had to take one, but he couldn't find his blankey!

"Mama!" Naruto cried, louder, causing Kushina to stop whatever she was doing and come up the stairs.

"Naruto...why are you screaming?" She asked. "You're supposed to be sleeping."

"But I can't find bwankey!" Naruto cried. Blankey was a soft yellow-colored blanket Naruto has had ever since he came home for the first time as a newborn baby. Naruto loved that blanket, it was soft to snuggle with, it was a comfort he couldn't live without. Naruto had searched everywhere and like the three-year-old he was, he immedatly ave up, landing on the ground and sobbed loudly. Kushina frowned, trying not to cry herself, she didn't like it when he little boy was crying.

She picked him up, rocking him and sushing him, attempting to try and make him fall asleep.

Minato hummed a tune, holding the basket of clothes. He just came from the cleaners, his Hokage robes (yes, he does have more than one robe) had snot and drool stains from Naruto falling asleep in them. When he came in the house he was baffled why he heard crying. taking the basket he 'Flashed' upstairs to Naruto's room.

"Minato-aoi!" Kushina said. "Why are you home?"

Minato smiled. "My cloaks were dirty so I ran them to the cleaners-why is Naruto crying?"

"He can't find his blankey" Kushina said. "He's searched everywhere."

Minato frowned, walking over to Naruto where he placed his hands on Naruto's quivering back.

"Oh, Naru-chan. . . Please don't cry." Minato soothed, Naruto turned to look at his father when he noticed the basket. Then he gasped, climbing out of his mother's hold to run to the basket. Minato and Kushina exhanged confused looks while Naruto dug threw the basket.

"BWANKEY!" HE cried with joy, pulling the soft and fresh-smelling blanket out of the robes. Now he remembered, last night he was wearing his father's cloak to use as dress-up while he comanded his "village" (stuffed animals and his pet frogs) and he fell asleep. Minato must have accidently washed it along with his cloaks.

Naruto yawned, starting to drift off and both parents smiled, picking up Naruto tucking him into his bed for his nap. And Naruto drifted into dream world with his thumb in his mouth and his blankey.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**I'm so sorry I didn't update yesterday, I went threw a tramatic break-up with my boyfriend of 1 year and 2 months. Apparently he needed some "time-alone" to get things situated in his life.**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	7. Chapter 7 Toads Colds Vegtables Puddles

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Toads/Colds/Vegtables/Puddles**

Naruto thought toads looked funny the first time he ever saw one. they had funny legs and a big mouth. Naruto loved them most of all because they hopped high in the sky.

Naruto giggled constantly one afternoon while Gamabunta and his two sons were summoned. Minato had some serious questions he wanted to ask the boss toad while Gamakichi and Gamatatsu played lap-frog with Naruto. Gamatatsu and gamakichi soon became Naruto's close friends.

The three played leap-frog whenever they could. Leaving Gamabunta and Minato smiling for the rest of the day while watching their sons play in the sun.

* * *

"Achoo!"

When Naruto had a cold, all Hell would break loose in the Namikaze-Uzumaki family. Minato would be running errends all over Konoha looking for the best medications in the village for his son, Kushina on the other hand would be the doting girl she was and fuss over her baby.

"Achoo!"

Naruto would get sick in a GREAT while, he was usually healthy and happy, but when he was sick, all Hell was loose and out of order.

_"ACHOO!"_

Little Naruto cried, his head hurt and he was sneezing. Cold, yet hot; Hungry, yet didn't want to even THINK about food. Minato and Kushina would lay on either side of Naruto, gently rubbing his back, kissing away his tears and just making him feel better. Naruto fell asleep, like the little chibi-angel he was, right on his mother's lap.

Naruto would feel so much better the next day becoming, once again the happy, hyper, loud boy he was.

* * *

"Come on, Naru-chan." Minato spoke, a spoon full of mixed vegtables in his hand. Naruto shook his head, turning away from the "icky-veggies"

"You need to eat your vegtables if you wanna' be strong like Daddy." Minato encouraged.

"No!" Naruto pouted. Naruto was not a picky-eater, he'd eat the box the food came in if he had his wish granted, but when it came to vegtables, Naruto wouldn't even smell them. Right now, Naruto had to eat carrots, corn, spinish, green beans and beats. Naruto wouldn't even look at them,

"See? Look at Daddy." Minato ate the spoon full. "Mmmm. See? Daddy likes them."

Naruto shook his head. He hated vegtables! They were all different colors and all smelled rotton. Minato sighed, he wanted Naruto to eat only the best, so he made sure Kushina and himself bought only organic vegtables, apparently Naruto didn't like that idea and now he was refusing to eat what was on his plate. Which was mixed vegtables.

"Naruto, you can't eat ramen for the rest of your life." Minato said. "Ramen is only for a specail occasion."

"Mama makes it for me!" Naruto pouted.

"Well, Mama isn't here. Mama went on a mission and won't be back until late tonight, so you have to eat your vegtables." Minato spoke, slightly fed up with Naruto's antics.

"No!" Naruto boomed.

Minato sighed. "Naruto...if you don't eat your vegtables, I can gaurente you won't see another ramen bowl in your life." Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at his father in disbelief. He couldn't do that! Could he? He was going to question it, if his father could make him go to bed early and be put in long-term time-outs then maybe his father could take aay ramen.

Naruto gulped, yanking the spoon out of his father's hand and woulfing down the vegtables.

"Naruto! Not so fast, you'll choke" Minato nearly screamed.

As if on que, Naruto started to choke. He knew Vegtables were bad!

* * *

Naruto disliked the rain. It kept him inside and away from playing with Sasuke. It had rained all of last night and it wouldn't stop until later this afternoon and by then it would be too late to play with Sasuke. Naruto sighed, sitting in his playroom with all sorts of toys surrounding him. It wasn't even lunch time and he was already bored with nothing to do. His mother had house cleaning to do and Naruto wasn't allowed to be around the chemicals. His father was doing Hokage-stuff (which Naruto thought of the job as bossing people around, which ofcourse, was no the case) and it was gloomy and dark and wet outside.

"Wain, go away!"

Naruto still had to work on his 'R's' Minato was working on that with Naruto.

Naruto sighed, walking to the large window with both his stuffed _Minato Doll, Kushina Doll and Naruto Doll_, they were hand sewen from his Baa-chan (Tsunade) and given to him by Jriaiya-Jiji.

He sighed, sadly.

"I hate you, wain!" He screamed at the sky.

This did nothing and Naruto graoned loudly, landing on the floor face-first with the thud. He was so bored.

A few hours later when Naruto awoke from his nap, he smiled seeing the bright sunshine. Running to the backdoor, he screamed with delight as he hopped on the wet, gooey ground. Mud puddles were everywhere and Naruto loved to hop, skip and spash in the mud. It was so much fun and it felt nice on his skin.

"Weeee!" Naruto cheered as he slid on his bum across the yard landing in a huge mudpile.

"Hee, hee, hee." Naruto giggled as he walked in the house, clearly not thinking that Kushina just mopped the floors and he was tracking icky mud in the house. Kushina gasped seeing Naruto covered head to toe in the mud and tracking it in the house.

"NARUTO MINATO UZUMAKI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" she screeched.

Naruto looked up. "Uh-oh"

He took off, with Kushina chasing him. And it was chocolate insidant all over again.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	8. Chapter 8 Iruka Kiba Hinata

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Iruka/Kiba/Hinata**

If it wasn't Kakashi, or Itachi babysitting Naruto, it was Kakashi's good friend: Iruka. Iruka was nice in Naruto's mind. And he was that word adults used: Wise. Naruto knew Iruka was very wise indeed. Iruka, in Naruto's mind could also see into the future.

"So...you can see into the future?" Naruto innocently asked.

"No, Naruto. I cannot see into the future." Iruka said. "I know you can't eat jelly _straight out of the jar_, because that'll make your Kaa-san and Tou-san mad."

Naruto was caught red-handed when he tried to sneek into the fridge to eat the blackberry jelly straight out of the jar with his tiny bare hand and now Iruka was lecturing the blonde.

"...but you_ just said_ that they'll be mad, how can you know that if it hasn't happened yet?" Naruto asked.

Iruka sighed. "No...Naruto,_ it's common sence_ that your parents will be mad if you eat all the jelly for a snack. Your belly will hurt and you won't be able to eat dinner."

"Wow! **_You can see into the future_ **and you see a lot!" Naruto said, very impressed.

Iruka groaned. "No, Naruto, I'm not seeing into the future, like I said before, it's common sence that your Kaa-san and Tou-san mad if you eat stright out of the jar before eating dinner"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well, I'm not common, Kaa-san says I'm one-of-a-kind, so that rule must not apply to me." Naruto smiled, sticking his small hand into the jar and sucking on his hand as he ate the jelly.

Iruka facepalmed himself and groaned.

* * *

Naruto was more of a kitty, toad and fox person but he could make room for dogs. His friend, Kiba, loved dogs more than anything. He had a little pup named Akamaru. Akamaru was just a baby and for as hyper as little puppies could be, they often slept a lot too.

One day, Kiba's sister went looking for Kiba and Naruto. Naruto's mother had come to pick him up from the playdate, imagne her and Kushina squeeling from utter adorablness as Kiba and Naruto laid next to eachother with Akamaru in the sun, napping.

* * *

"I tin'k Hina'ta is a tomato, Mammy." Naruto said. Kushina looked puzzled. Her, Naruto and Minato were at the Hyuuga's because Minato wanted to visit his best friend, for old time's sake and he brought along Naruto to meet Hinata. The first time Naruto even said Hello to Hinata, he said it boldly and confidantly to her, the poor girl fainted and Naruto thought he did somthing wrong.

"I think she would like Sasu. Sasu likes Tomatos" Naruto smiled.

Kushina felt a sweat-tear, knowing the realtionship between the Uchiha's and Hyuuga's wasn't a really good one. But never the less, Hinata awoke, firmly apologizing to Naruto (even though he said she didn't have to do that) and the two of them had played house. Naruto considered himself a very good man at the end of the day, he had managed to marry Hinata by giving her a bouquet of dandilion-flowers. Not only was he married to his Mother and Sakura, but Hinata too. He liked Hinata, she was kind and sweet.

So sweet infact. . . . . .that he wanted to kiss her.

"Er...I'm so sorry, I promise this won't happen again." Minato smiled sadly, rubbing the back of his head.

Hinata's father sighed. His house was destroyed...because Kushina Uzumaki found Hinata kissing...her baby. (Actually it as the other way around)

"No...no...it's...alright. She just destoryed the inside, nothing's wrong with the walls or doors." He replied, kindly.

Minato smiled and poor Hinata, all she got was a tiny kiss on the nose before her Naruto was snatched away from her.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	9. Chapter 9 Innocence Trouble Yaoi

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**SasuNaru in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Innocence/Trouble/Yaoi**

Sasuke was mad. Naruto couldn't figure out why though. Today was his play-day with Sasuke and all sasuke did was scowl at Naruto. He wouldn't play with him, more or less look at him. Naruto cried, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"S-Sasu? Why won't you play with me?" He asked, sadly.

Sasuke was furious, but most of all jealous. He turned around, swiftly to Naruto, slightly startling Naruto.

"Why do you kiss Hina'ta, but not me!?" He nearly screamed. NAruto was his best-friend after all, why does Naruto give all his kisses away to Kushina, (and of all the nerve) Sakura and now Hinata! He had known Naruto since he could remember and Naruto has not once given him a kiss.

Naruto smiled. "Oh? Is that all you wanted?"

Sasuke blushed, his cheeks puffing. Naruto leaned in, closing his eyes.

Sasuke bit his lip, kissing Naruto's lips.

Mikoto and Kushina were talking when Kushina just happened to look out the window and she screamed,"NOT ANOTHER ONE!" darting for the backyard to snatch away her innocent, precious angel-chan. First Sakura, then Hinata, now this Uchiha boy?! No way were these brats taking away her child!

* * *

If Naruto knew when to run, it was now. His Daddy just caught him writing on the walls with a Sharpie and Minato did not look happy. At first Minato didn't mean to yell at Naruto, it just sort of happened but he was having a bad day, with meetings after meetings with stupid councilmen who wouldn't listen to him and now to come home to your son drawing on the walls was the last straw.

"Naruto, get over here, now!" Minato screamed, running after Naruto.

Minato was never the one to have a temper, usually that was Kushina but at the moment he was so angry, tired and frustrated that Naruto just happened to be in the middle of things.

Naruto thought he lost his father for a moment, but in a yellow-flash Minato was at Naruto's side, pulling Naruto by the ear to Naruto's Naughty corner in the living room.

"Why were your drawing on the walls?!" Minato boomed.

Naruto's bottom lip quivered, slightly out of fear.

"ANSWER ME!" Minato screamed.

Naruto couldn't answer, insted he let out a wail of tears. He knew what he did was wrong, but his daddy screaming at him frightened him and he didn't realize he was shaking, but Minato did and in a split second his head cleared and guilt washed over his heart.

"Oh...Naruto." He spoke softly, getting on one knee, cupping his son's teary face.

"Oh, Naru-chan. I'm so sorry." Minato nearly cried. He knew today was going to be a bad day when he woke up late, but he didn't think it would be this bad. Now his son was crying, for somthing he did. Naruto sniffed, hugging his daddy back.

"I' sworry...Daddy...I sworry." He sobbed, then hiccupped.

Minato gently smiled. "Let's clean up the mess you made, Naruto. No dessert tonight for you though."

Naruto nodded. He had to admitt, that was better than being screamed at. "Yes, Daddy."

Minato smiled, wiping a few tears away, ticking Naruto's shin and cheeks, glad to see a giggling little boy once more.

* * *

It was one of the most horrific questions they thought they would never have to answer. They had rehearsed on what to say when Naruto asked: "Where do babies come from?" They even had an answer for: "Where did meet Daddy, Mommy?" Even the frequently asked question: "When will I go to school?" Question was rehearsed and ready to be answered.

But where the hell did this come from?!

"Mommy, Daddy, What's Yaoi?"

This stunned both parents.

"Well...uh...Yaoi is uh..." Minato strugged. _Where was Kakashi so he could beat the shit out of him for letting Naruto peek into his bloody orange book?!_

"Well, sweeties...yaoi is...well uh..." _Where's Jiraiya so she can beat him to a bloody pulp for teaching her innocent little boy the horrors of bedroom activities?! _

"Icha Icha Yaoi Paradice, A Boy's fantacy!" Naruto replied.

Kushina and Minato paled.

It was like that for five minutes before Kushina felt a little light bulb blink above her head.

"Who wants cookies!" She smiled.

"I DO, I DO!" Naruto Smiled, running into the kitchen Minato followed him wanting a cookie too, but Kushina grabbed him by the collar.

"Aw...I want a cookie." Minato mumbled.

"Minato...where are those perverts?!" Kushina growled.

**AT THE RAMEN SHOP**

Kakashi and Jiraiya shuttered, both looking at one another before running out of town, leaving Ayame puzzled. Kakashi and Jiraiya knew they had to leave, somthing told them to leave town and don't come back for a few months.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	10. Chapter 10 Heaven Nightmares Angels

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**SasuNaru in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Heaven/Nightmares/Angels/Demons**

Naruto was told of a wonderful place. That place had endless ramen buffets, countless frogs and the air was sweet. That place, his mommy and daddy said, was called heaven. Naruto never thought about heaven much until one day when Minato was told that his father died.

Minato never knew his father. Meeting his father on the death bed wasn't somthing you'd consider a reunion. Naruto didn't like it when his mommy or daddy cried, it even amazed him how his father cried but it happened. Naruto really had to use the bathroom where he saw his daddy on the ground next to the toilet throwing up and crying. Naruto wanted to call for his mommy, but something told him to stay.

Gentley he approched his sobbing father, placing his tiny hand on his shoulder.

"Daddy? Why you cwying?" Naruto asked.

Minato didn't answer.

"Why you cwying, when ojii-san is waiting in heaven."

Minato stopped crying, gently he turned his head, not blinking and starred at his son.

"Ojii waiting for us daddy. In heaven." Naruto innocently said. Minato smiled, tears rolling from his face as he gently hugged his son.

* * *

Nightmares would happen with any child. Parents would endure interrupted, disturbed, maybe even restless nights with a child who had frequent nightmares. Naruto was no expection. He had his fair share of nightmares and each one left him crying for his mommy. Kushina had heard him cry loudly one night. She had picked him up out of bed, holding him gently as she carried him downstairs to cuddle and soothe.

"Sweep with you and daddy, pwease." Naruto would cry. Kushina was never the one to say 'no' to her little boy.

The nightmares would happen and eventually they stopped happening so often.

Still, when Kushina thinks of Naruto growing to become a man, she wishes he would be the little boy who's want to be held and cuddles with by his mommy.

* * *

"Are you an angwel?" Naruto asked a stranger one day.

"eh?" She spoke. "Ex...cuse me?"

"An angwel!" Naruto repeated.

"Um...no, I'm not I'm afraid." She nervously laughed.

"But, the rwamen you make is goody!" Naruto insisted. "You gotta' be an angwel!"

Naruto was swooped off the ground by Iruka, who was fumming mad.

"Naruto! How many times have I told you to quit running away!" Iruka snapped.

"But I hadda' see the angwel!" Naruto pointed to the teen behind the counter. Iruka looked up, confused.

"Oh, Ayame?" He asked.

"Ayame's an Angwel!" Naruto boasted. "Her rwamen is goody!"

Iruka sighed. "Did you just want ramen?"

Naruto nodded. Once again his charm had earned him ramen, thanks to the angel Ayame.

* * *

"Daddy..." Naruto spoke one day. He was with his daddy sitting on the floor coloring when he remembered somthing.

"Yes, Naruto?" Minato smiled, happy to have a free-day with his son atlast. Naruto bit his lip, he wasn't sure how to tell his daddy this. When he was at the park with his mommy playing with Sasuke, some lady called him somthing that baffled him.

"Daddy...am I a fi'w'lthy demon?" Naruto asked.

Minato's eyes widened and he was quiet.

". . .What?" He asked.

"A demon." Naruto repeated. "A fi'wl'thy demon child."

Minato felt somthing clench in his heart and he found all he could hear was his heartbeat and his world began spinning pretty soon he found himself hugging the daylights out of Naruto, trying to refrain for crying.

"You're not a deamon child Naruto, you're a good boy."

Damn those villagers.

"Naruto, who called you that?" Minato asked, curious.

"I don't know, Daddy. All I could hear were w'ispers." Naruto spoke, guilty. Minato put on a fake smile and it fooled Naruto.

"Well, forget about that, Naruto. Let's go see if Kaa-chan has any goodies!" Minato smiled.

"I wanna' goody!" Naruto chimed, running out of his room to the kitchen. Minato was left standing alone in the room, his teeth gritting and his knuckles were white keeping him from breaking somthing out of anger. Minato took a deep breath to calm himself.

If he ever caught someone calling his son: 'demon-child' there's no telling what he'd do.

Naruto was his angel, his only child. And he'll protect him no matter what the cost.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	11. Chapter 11 Tantrums Chalk Dress-up

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Tantrums/chalk/dress-up**

Naruto, just like all todlers, had his share of Tantrums. Just because he was sweet as sugar, he could be one sour-puss at times. One fine example would be when Naruto ran off from his mother at the department store, he was found ten minutes later, while his hysterical mother screamed at him he had screamed back, not seeing a problem with walking away when he knew how to find her. Of course this led to Kushina taking away his TV time, Dessert, and one of his favriote a toys.

Naruto would pout, fuss and cry demanding his privilages be given back to him, but the more he whined and screamed about it, the more time he spent on his naught-chair in the corner.

Of course he was sent to bed early that night, much to his dissipointment. But when Naruto had seemed to calm down, Kushina and Minato both explained as to why Naruto should never run off. They wouldn't want him taken or for him to get lost and scared. Naruto thinks about it, and cries. He sobs while he apologizes, realizing that someone could have taken him away from his Mommy and Daddy. He didn't want that.

Kushina kisses his cheeks and Minato rubs his back, both soothing him into a slumber.

Sometimes Naruto had tantrums, but each one ended in a kiss goodnight.

* * *

Naruto found it so wonderful that he could draw on the street. He giggled making Kakashi, although he made sure Kakashi had puppy ears and his orange book. He made him and Sasuke holding hands and he drew his new friends Shikamaru and Ino.

When he tried to draw Sakura, he always ended up making her look extra special. He still liked her, afterall.

He drew his mommy and his daddy, he drew his Baa-chan: Tsunade and Jiraiya-jiji. Making sure he also drew Iruka, Itachi, Gamabunta and his sons as well as Kyuubi.

Naruto would come back to the ally to see his drawings gone, but he didn't fret.

New drawings were ready to come to life.

* * *

"Daddy." Naruto smiled, his eyes extra big for today. Minato smiled casually looking down from his paperwork to his son. Admiring on how adorable Naruto looked this morning, still in his pull-up and socks.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Can I pway dress-up?" Naruto asked. Dress-up was usually a girls game to play, but Minato loved his son and could care less if Naruto wanted to wear a pink tutu, as long as Naruto was happy, he was happy. Minato nodded, giving him the silent 'yes'

"Um...Daddy." Naruto said.

Minato looked back down.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" He asked.

Naruto pointed to the coat rack where Minato's Hokage cloak was hanging and Minato thought for a moment. He did have other coats, but he still felt leaninet about Naruto playing in them. Still he shrugged, making sure Naruto knew not to eat, drink, or jump in any mud in his coat. Naruto nodded, giggling as Minato set the coak over Naruto and Naruto looked quite silly in the coat, actually. It went past his little arms, covering his small hands and it dragged on the ground where he stood.

"I'm Hokage!" Naruto cheered, running out of the room to play.

Minato chuckled to himself, thinking Naruto wanted to dress up as the Hokage, when in reality, Naruto wanted to dress like his Daddy. Not the Hokage, his _Daddy_.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	12. Chapter 12 ThunderPaintFlowers

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Thunder/Paint/Flower**

_Ker-BOOOM!_

Little Naruto screamed, hiding under the covers of his bed. He sobbed loudly. He hated storms, they woke him up in the middle of the night with loud thunder and bright lightning, and he didn't have the courage to run to his Mommy and Daddy to sleep in their bed.

_BOOM-BOOOOM!_

Naturally, he did what any child would do. Cry loudly, then deny it in the morning.

"MAMA!" He bawled loudly that he was sure thunder couldn't block it out this time.

Kushina groaned and Minato yawned. "Want me to get him?" The blonde yawned more.

"No, I got it." Kushina mumbled, strolling to her son's room. It would be another night of Naruto sleeping in the middle of their bed while the two parents tried not to fall off either sides, meaning, not much sleep for them.

Kushina really hated thunderstorms.

* * *

Naruto looked around, making sure no one was coming, then he chuckled. Who knew such a sweet boy with angel wings and a halo could have hidden throns and a sphere tail. Naruto dunked his hands into the liquid and began to run to his bedroom wall, taking his fingers and drawing wonderous pictures on the wall.

Naruto's wall had been dulling in color, so Minato and Kushina hired painters to paint his wall. Naruto even got to choose the color:

Bright Orange.

Right now, he figured he'd help the painters who were downstairs eating the lunch Kushina graciously made for them.

He giggled dipping his fingers into the paint cans, he could do this easily, it was just like fingerpainting, right? He smiled bodly, painting not only the wall, but little pictures and his handprints on the wall.

"Oh my God the wall!" A shrill scream came from behind him. Naruto turned around, swiftly and he nervously laughed, trying to hide the orange hands behind his back. Although that wasn't enough to convince his angry parents and two confused painters.

Of course Naruto was never left alone with paint after that incident.

* * *

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed loudly. But his mission continued, ignoring the painful allergies and annoying sniffles. He crouched down, plucking the last purple flower he needed to complete his botique. Naruto was a couching and sneezing fit on his long walk home. His eyes were puffy and watery, while his hands were clamy as he knocked on the front door.

Kushina answered and she was shocked.

"Naruto! What happened?!" He nearly screamed as Naruto held up the boquite of flowers he was allergic to.

"I..." He let out a sneeze. "I know you like thw'ese Mammy." He coughed.

Kushina blushed, smiling as she gently hugged her son.

"I love you more, Naruto-kun." Kushina grinned, Naruto hugged his mother back. He would give her anything, even if he had to sacrafice a little piece of himself.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	13. Chapter 13 Daycare Peach pie Ino

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Daycare/Peach pie/Ino**

"But Daddy~" Naruto sobbed, chubby tears rolling down his wiskered cheeks. He didn't want to leave the comfort of his home for some classroom. Kushina had managed to stretch her "maternity leave" from three months to somehow-someway-roughly four years. She was needed back as a ninja and Minato couldn't take Naruto to work everyday. So open enrollment to Daycare would have to do.

"I know you don't want to go, Naruto." Minato spoke, getting on one knee to his son's height. Naruto was so darn cute, he found himself struggling not to squeel like a high-school girl. His adorable sailor shirt and blue shorts made Naruto look innocent, but this was also a problem as Minato cautiously gaurded his child, fearing the trashcan could be the nearest petophile.

"I wanna' be 'ome with mama" Naruto hiccuped.

Minato brushed away a few stray hairs off Naruto's cheeks.

"But Sasuke will be here, don't you want to play with him?" Minato had found out sasuke had been enrolled to Daycare, hopping that would ease Naruto's fear of going, but it didn't.

"But. . .You won't come back!" Naruto wailed and Minato sadly smiled.

"That's not true, Naruto. I tell you what, if you stand up straight like a big boy and go to daycare, then I promise we'll go to the Ichiraku ramen bar" Minato raised his eyebrows in temptation, although Naruto was ramen-obessed, he was still unsure.

Minato softened his smile. "Naruto. . .I would never leave you alone in a place you didn't like."

Naruto wipped away a few tears and Minato gave him one last hug.

"Just a few hours, Naruto. And then you can come home."

"pw'omise?" Naruto cried.

"I promise. . ."

When a teacher came out, she took Naruto's hand, leading him into the building. It took a lot of willpower for Minato to not rush back for his son. Not even a block away, and he felt Naruto was millions of miles from his reach.

* * *

On nice days, The Namikaze-Uzumaki family went on picnics to either the sunny woods or the park. Today, though, they took a trip to the beach, where their days were filled with sunshine and warmth. Naruto had enjoyed splashing in the water, to learning how to swim. And when the three were supposed to be taking a small nap, he buried his father in the sand, only leaving his head. But what Naruto enjoyed the most was that delecious, mouth-wattering, cinimony, ripe, peach pie.

His mother had made it from scratch and Naruto had more than three helpings. He would have had more if his mother didn't warn him about having a buddah-belly afterwards. The trip was nice, it felt like forever since he had time with his family.

He began to cry at the thought of how long it would be the next time they went out, although Kushina and Minato couldn't find the real answer as to why Naruto cried the way home, they would have never guessed it was the pie he would be missing.

* * *

Ino was a girl with long pretty hair. She wouldn't allow Naruto to touch it though. This angered him. She let Sasuke tough her hair, why not him?!

"My Mammy's hair is longer!" He would argue. "And it's **beautifuller*** than yours!"

Ino would puff up her chest in anger, she took pride in her hair and how long and pretty it was. Each night her father would comb her hair, speaking lovley words to his daughter. And to have some blonde kid (who probably didn't even wash or comb his own hair) insult her, was a throb to the chest.

"Your mom is fat!" She'd scream back.

Naruto stopped from walking away and ran back to her.

"Your mom has a big butt!"

"Your mom needs to brush her teeth!"

They were small insults according to adults, but to children, their mothers are everything to them. Which means, these are HUGE insults.

"I wish I never touched your hair, Ino! Sakura's is prettier anyway!" Naruto folded his arms.

Ino gasped.

She HATED Sakura!

If she and Sakura were anything alike, it was they could punch. And of course _Ino_ Yamanaka was not happy seeing a confused Hokage with a very pissed off red-head holding a crying boy holding a black eye with his small hand.

"Isn't it usually girls who fight over hair?" Minato asked, still very confused.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

******beautifuller*** = I don't know where this came from, hey, Naruto's only four, gotta' give the kid some slack, he can't speak his words right, yet. 

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	14. Chapter 14 Jiji Bad-words Konohamaru

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Jiji/Bad-words/Konohamaru**

Out of all the old people in Konoha, Hiruzen "Jiji" was Naruto's favriote old person. He was the only guy Naruto knew that could fall asleep from talking.

"And then. . . Uh. . .zzzzz"

"Jiji."

Hiruzen kept sleeping. Naruto sitting still on his lap waiting for Jiji to finish the story.

"Jiji!" A little louder.

_Snore_.

"JIJIIIII!"

"Wha-what!" Hiruzen shot up from his slunber, baffled seeing Naruto, wide blue eyes and impatient.

"Fwin'ish the story-Jiji!" Naruto smiled, hopping up and down on the gentleman's lap. Hiruzen thought for a moment, then he realized that he had forgotten the part of the story (and "which" story he was telling for that matter) that when he continued to think it over, he began to fall back asleep.

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Jiji?" He asked.

_Snore, snore_.

"Jiji-stowy! The Stowy!"

Hiruzen couldn't hear the boy and just as soon as Minato returned from collecting something he smirked at Naruto trying to wake the old man.

* * *

"Naruto! Wash up for supper!" A woman called from the kitchen, Naruto didn't hear her while he played with his toys in the living room.

"Jus' a sec Mammy!" He called, as he continued to play with his plush Pikachu and Goku action figure.

"Naruto! Put away your toys and wash up for supper!" The voice demanded again.

That irritated Naruto

"No!" He argued.

"You do so as you're told right now, young man!"

**"You B_" **

The house was silent.

"What was that word?!" A scream came from the kitchen and Uzumaki Kushina appeared in a flat second infront of Naruto, who shook and thrembled with fear.

"You've got three seconds to expain that, young man!" She spoke deathly quiet.

"Uh.. uh." Naruto had no idea what the word meant. He had overheard Pervy-sage and Kakashi-kun scream it over a game of **Pickle Poker*** one night. Minato and Kushina had gone on a date, leaving Kakashi and Jiraiya to watch Naruto, well, in the middle of the night, Naruto had gotten up for a glass of water and couldn't help but see the two men gambleing, smoking and cursing. Well, one word stuck in Naruto's head and he had just happened to call his mother that word.

"What . . .did you call me, Nar-r-u-t-o-o" His mother slured.

"N-nothing!" Naruto lied.

"Don't baffle towards me! What name did you just call me and where did you lean that?!"

Naruto sighed, knowing he was defeated. Although what he found strange was when he mentioned the names: Pervy-sage and Kakashi-kun. His mother continued treating him like an angel even after she stormed out of the house. Of course he had no idea that Kushina thought her sweet- Angel-chan-was brainwashed by two perverts.

Poor Kakashi and Jiraiya. They've been calling for help for hourse but still they were hanging from the trees by their feet.

* * *

Naruto liked Konohamaru.

When Naruto first saw the tyke, Konohamaru was wrapped in a blanket sleeping. Naruto had only been four, but he was curious. He wondered why there was a baby sleeping in his crib. The adults told him to play extra quiet today, and Naruto was not allowed into the room for a short while.

Naruto was only curious as he gently opened the door and stuck his head in. He saw the baby breathe and and soundly sleep. He had to get a better look.

Imagine his amazement when he saw the baby turn over, letting his little hand stick out. Naruto had never seen such a tiny hand. He let his index finger stick out and the baby clutched onto it.

Naruto smiled.

"Let's be friends. . .Konohamaru." He whispered.

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

***Pickle poker = Japanese Poker**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


	15. Chapter 15 Father's Day Mother's Day

**Just a bunch of drabbles... **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

* * *

**Chapter 15: Father's Day/ Mother's Day / Jiraiya's Birthday**

Minato was a very busy Hokage. Since he was the best, he had lots and lots of work to do. Most of this work would take a long time, even with tons of assistances. Many paperwork, visits to and from other countries, argument and peace treaties, even down to activities.

But this took tolls on his body and mind a lot; becoming forgetful and very tired was the number one.

As he finished his long walk home, he surly was surprised to see Naruto jump up and tackle him to the ground.

"Happy Father's day, Tou-san." He giggled, handing Minato a card. "I made it!"

Father's day, he had totally forgotten that was today. Still, he smiled, he was truly surprised. He kissed Naruto's brow.

"Naruto. . .Do you know why I'm a father?" Minato asked. "Do you know how a father, becomes a father?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "When he and Mammy has a baby?" He asked.

Minato nodded. "That's right, Naruto, you are my greatest girft, don't forget that." He smiled, hugging the boy tightly.

* * *

Unlike Father's day, Mother's day was never forgotten. Usually Kushina awoke to flowers surrounding her bed and breakfast nearly falling off her lap.

But today, none of that was there. It wasn't like she was expecting it every year, but she was confused as to why the house was dead quiet. She turned to her left, her husband wasn't in bed with her, that made her feel lonely. When she went to wake Naruto, she was confused to see he was not in his bed.

"Where are they?" She asked out loud.

Meanwhile. . .

"Oh, come on!" Minato nearly yelled, frustrated. Naruto yawned, he wasn't used to waking up early. Daddy had woken him up saying they needed to head to the store to find a present for mommy. Well, he nearly dozed off in the shopping cart and now the plush cup-cake costume Minato bought for Naruto wasn't zipping right.

"Damn you!" Minato cursed, ignoring the fact that his son was right in front of him.

"Daddy." Naruto yawned. Minato smiled and cheered, finally the damn zipper zipped all the way up, he looked at Naruto.

"Yes Naruto?"

"I have to go potty."

.

.

.

Minato groaned, "Can you hold it until we show mommy?" He pleaded.

Naruto yawned again. "That de'peens, Daddy."

"You mean, depends, Naru-kun." Minato sighed. "And just try, please. It'll only be fore two seconds then I'll help you, alright?" Naruto nodded and Minato picked up Naruto, and "Flashing" his way home. Minato could hear the sound of disshes being washed and he knew this was his que.

"Alright, Naruto-go!" Minato whispered, "just like we rehearsed."

Naruto was placed on the ground, as he yawned loudly and strolled to the kitchen.

"Mammy?" He called,yawning again.

Kushina turned around and nearly squeeled with joy. The sight of Naruto in a chocolate cupcake outfit with pink frosting was too adorable.

"Oh, Naru-kun! you're so adorable!" She cried loudly.

Naruto yawned.

"I..."

Minato smirked, waiting for Naruto to finish his sentence so he could bring out the chocolate cupcakes Kushina loved.

"I..."

Kushina nodded, waiting for Naruto.

Minato looked at his watch and glanced behind the corner, what was taking him so long?! Naruto's eyes closed, but one eye after the next and pretty soon Naruto fell face-flat on the ground, snoozing away and possibly leaking from a full bladder.

DAAAAAMMMIIIIITTTTT! Minato cursed. After three weeks of this, all he's given is a sleepy kid who peed his pants?!

Kushina smiled lovingly at Naruto, petting his hair.

"Dear?" She called, "will you bring me a blanket and some towels, please?"

"Yeah, Kushina-love" Minato sighed, sad how his plan didn't go into action on how he wanted it.

.

.

.

But there was still his plans for tonight~

* * *

"Jiji-san." Naruto called. Jiraya paid no attention to Naruto, he continued to read the paper and ignore "the brat". He didn't understand why he even offered Minato and Kushina to watch Naruto while they went on their errands. Naruto huffed, scooting a chair, not noticing how the scrapes along the wood floor bothered and irritated Jiraya's ears.

"Jiji-saaan!" Naruto cried loudly.

"WHAT?!" The pervert finally gave in.

"When is your birthday?" Naruto innocently asked.

The white-haired man raised his eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"Cause, you have white hair, I bet you're old!"

Jiraiya felt his eyebrow twitch and went back to the paper.

Naruto poked his godfather's arm.

"I'm turning four, will you be four-trillion?" He quietly asked, ignoring the: "are-you-kidding-me?" look the man gave out into space.

"Naruto-have you ever heard of the phrase: "don't talk back to your elders"?" Jiraiya asked, hoping he stumped the brat.

"Does el'dwers means smart people?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, yes it does, Naruto."

"Then. . .that doesn't count you, you're not smart."

**silence.**

"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE RUNT!"

"Waaaaaaa!" Naruto cried, as his godfather chased him.

Minato and Kushina heard outside and sighed, what did Naruto do this time?

* * *

**SOOOOOOOO ADORABLE!**

**Review :)**

**-The Un-Wanted Angel.**


End file.
